The Statue Of Toadette
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette learns that they're making a statue of her in the sky based Cloudtop Cruise race course while reading the newspaper, promptly heading towards there as soon as possible... only problem is that SHE'S the intended statue! How will she get out of this predicament?
1. Chapter 1

**The Statue Of Toadette  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Toadette yawned as she got out of bed, heading out of her bedroom and to her bathroom as she first left her small pink mushroom house in the middle of the Moo Moo Meadows, just west of the actual race course, to get her fresh newspaper that was lying on her porch. The reason Toadette had a house in the middle of the Moo Moo Meadows?

"Because I managed to get so much money from winning a lot of the Mario Kart races, so I decided to use that money to have houses on all the race courses in the predicament that I have to spend a bit of time on the race tracks!" Toadette gleefully giggled while breaking the fourth wall as she went back into her house, heading up her stairs and going into her bathroom, shutting the door close.

Sitting comfortably on her white colored toilet with her hands on the paper, Toadette farted loudly as she began reading her newspaper, letting out another deep pitched poot as her eyes widened, a huge splash in the toilet bowl following as she noticed something interesting on the newspaper.

"There's... a huge chunk of lotsa spaghetti in the Choco Mountain mines?" Toadette read aloud as she shook her head. "...Meh. I bet Luigi would be interesting. Now... what's this... 'statue dedicated to the cute, lovely Toadette in the Cloudtop Cruise race course'..."

Her eyes tiny, Toadette dashed right out of the bathroom, not even bothering to wipe herself or flush the toilet as she zipped right out of her house, knocking down the door as she dashed all across the Moo Moo Meadows, coasting through the Dolphin Shoals race track, sprinting across the deserted Bone Dry Dunes, and eventually bouncing through the sweet based platforms in the Sweet Sweet Canyon as Toadette used her pink pigtails to propel herself in the air, eventually reaching the high in the sky Cloudtop Cruise course, seeing wooden airships and giant green beanstalks everywhere.

"This is the place!" Toadette exclaimed as she held her hands together, looking around. "Now where is that statue of little old me..."

As Toadette hovered throughout the area, she got zapped, shrieking in pain as he fell on top of a coin block. She opened her eyes, seeing her body slowly turning gray as she gasped, being unable to move as she looked up, to see a giant Boohemoth laughing as he overlooked her.

"Oh, but my dear, _you_ are the statue!" Laughed the giant Boohemoth as he toughed his stubby white hands together, "Did you honestly think that picture in the newspaper was real!?"

Toadette gasped as she was then entirely turned into a statue, with Boohemoth laughing as he summoned several Portrait Ghosts to take the frozen Toadette to the middle of the sky course.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Grumble Volcano, Dry Bowser was on the race course, being at the starting line as there were no races going on, practicing his golf skills for the upcoming golf tournament as Petey Piranha landed right in front of him, moving his big green leaves about as he explained to the skeletal reptile of what had just occurred to Toadette.

"So she got herself into trouble again?" Dry Bowser remarked as he sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, swinging his golf club and sending the golf ball into the red molten magma to the east. "Looks like we have to rescue her, as usual."

Petey nodded his head as he allowed Dry Bowser in his pouch, the two then taking off and leaving behind the volcanic Grumble Volcano race course as they immediately headed for the Cloudtop Cruise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Petey Piranha asked Dry Bowser as they were flying high in the clear blue sky.

"The hell are you asking me for? You're the one flying." Dry Bowser pointed out as he was in Petey's red pouch.

"...Oh yeah." Petey commented, bumping into a giant green beanstalk as he twirled around in the air, groaning as he felt like he was going to puke.

Swallowing his guts back in, Petey shook his head as he looked forward, to see plenty of giant green beanstalks and several white puffy clouds, as well as a wooden airship parked near the clouds.

"Dry Bowser... I think we're here..." Petey remarked as he and Dry Bowser took a good look around, recognizing the Cloudtop Cruise racecourse, the track's theme music playing in the background as thunder booming from the Thundercloud section was heard.

"Good. Let's get moving." Dry Bowser stated as he spun out of Petey's pouch and began jumping from one leaf on the beanstalk to the other, approaching the airship as he squinted his eyes, seeing the statue of Toadette. "There... she's in the middle!"

"Leave it to me!" Petey stated as he flapped his big leaves and flew towards the middle of the Cloudtop Cruise, only to be smashed upward by a sudden black, yellow spiky pillar, causing him to be hurtled towards the stratosphere.

"Well that's just great," Dry Bowser sarcastically remarked as he was on the beanstalk that was part of the race course, his bones being scattered from his body as various cannonballs were fired at him in rapid succession, catching the skeletal reptile off guard.


	3. Chapter 3

"It feels like it's been a year." Petey Piranha commented as he was gathering the scattered bones of Dry Bowser.

"Don't break the fourth wall." Dry Bowser groaned as he bounced his skeletal head, watching some of his other bones break from the cannonballs smashing through them. "It's bad enough that these stupid cannonballs are breaking my bones."

"Hey, at least they're not breaking your balls!" Petey stated as he began laughing like a goofball.

Glaring at him, Dry Bowser closed his eyes, using his separated left hand to slap Petey across the face, causing the mutated Piranha Plant to focus on getting Dry Bowser put back together.

"Okay, I get your point, DB." Petey stated as he swooped up and down and all around the cannonballs, barfing brown sludge on the cannons, which in turn caused them to explode as he smiled. "At least my skull isn't thick!" He laughed, only to stop as he took a moment to think and realize something. "...Oh wait, I don't have bones. I'm a plant."

"Why am I always paired with the dumb ones...?" Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he glanced to the right, groaning some more as he noticed several more wooden airships appearing, with several different enemies on board, ready to blast anyone in the sky.

Meanwhile, Toadette was still a statue, still in the middle. Her two thoughts was on how to get out of there... and where the bathroom was. This is why you always go before you leave, kids.


End file.
